


Night Terrors

by Daegaer



Series: Pretend to be Human [10]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe, Androids, Caretaking, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Robot AU. Sanzo, his ward and his android servants are travelling west.





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> Robot AU. Sanzo, his ward and his android servants are travelling west.

The cry sent Gojyo into full alert, and he was opening the tent before Goku stopped yelling.

" _Sir! Are. You. All. Right?_ "

He peered in, worried, hearing Hakkai come running back from patrol. Sanzo looked up in sleepy, scowling irritation.

"Everything's fine. Get out."

Gojyo scanned it quickly. The temperature was fine, though lower than Sanzo liked, the air was clean. Nothing looked out of place. Except Goku, of course. He hadn't seen him held so protectively in Sanzo's arms for years.

" _Master. Goku?_ " he said.

"He's _fine_. It's just a damn dream, Goku. Stop whining."

Gojyo watched him stroke Goku's back, the comforting movements at odds with his words.

"There was so much blood," Goku said indistinctly against him.

" _The. Old. Dream?_ " Gojyo said, putting as much sympathy into his vocal output as he could.

"Damn nonsense," Sanzo muttered. "Here, you take him, I need to get some sleep. _One_ of us has to be fresh tomorrow." He shoved Goku, none too hard, at Gojyo.

" _Come on, Master Goku_ ," Hakkai said from behind him. " _We'll get you settled. Give him to me,_ " he said, as Gojyo pulled him out of the tent.

Gojyo reluctantly passed Goku over, and quickly pulled his sleeping bag out of the tent before Sanzo could use it as an extra blanket.

"Keep it down out there," Sanzo said, and closed the tent as if he wished he could slam a door.

" _Come. On. Kid,_ " Gojyo said. " _You. Can. Sleep. In. The Jeep._ "

" _We're right here, Goku,_ " Hakkai said quietly. " _You won't be alone._ "

"Can I have a sleeping pill?" Goku said. "Something that won't let me dream?"

" _They're not meant for regular use,_ " Hakkai said. " _Look, Gojyo will sit in the front. He'll scare the nightmares away._ "

"I'm not a little kid," Goku said, in the stubborn tone he'd always used when Gojyo had hauled his kid ass out of trouble in the monastery. He let himself be bundled into the sleeping bag and put bodily in the jeep, muttering to himself, and then suddenly was asleep again.

" _Those dreams are getting worse,_ " Hakkai said, very quietly. " _Perhaps Master Sanzo would consider new medication?_ "

" _We're. Nowhere. Near. A. Proper. Pharmacy,_ " Gojyo said. " _And. It'd. Just. Cost. Too. Much._ " He gave the tent a glare. " _You. Know. He'd. Say. That._ " Damn, he thought. He really hoped Sanzo and Goku hadn't actually heard that. " _I'm. Glad. We. Don't. Dream,_ " he said, making himself sound like a dumb security android with nothing but approved opinions. " _It. Sounds. Unpleasant._ "

" _Dreams of blood and destruction_ ," Hakkai said, even quieter. " _Yes, unpleasant is exactly the word. I can't recommend it, in all honesty. I'll go back on patrol, you take care of Goku._ " He patted Gojyo's arm and walked off.

Gojyo watched him go, and told himself that Hakkai was just being hypothetical. The only time he'd heard of an android dreaming was in the terrible dramas Goku liked, when bits of old programming started drifting up again. _Damn nonsense_ , Sanzo would say.

He watched Hakkai's retreating back.

Damn nonsense.


End file.
